


Blue lips

by DeliciouslTootsie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslTootsie/pseuds/DeliciouslTootsie





	Blue lips

Yuki (OC) x Naoto  
Blue lips 

Yuki smiled a bit to herself and gave a thumbs up. She could do this. Today she was going to tell Naoto Shirogane how she felt about him! Her mother being a detective caused the three of them to bond and well. She's grown feelings for the detective Prince. She looked at her punching bag and smirked.

"A few more hits should be good, I still have energy." 

She replaced the bandages on her bleeding knuckles and winced a bit. 

"Maybe not... seems my wounds are still here... I need to calm down... But I have to bring up my strength."

she said quietly. Her fights in the TV world were still sort of new to her... she remembered saving her mom only for her mother to have secrets hidden! Her mother didn't even have a shadow! 

"I can't believe she has a persona... why won't she tell me her past though?!" 

She muttered. She sighed and shook her head. She took her water bottle and downed it. She sighed. Feeling the sweat drip down her back. 'Why couldn't my family be normal? A dad whose there... a mom who was normal... but no...' 

"my family is weird and screwed up!" 

She let her back go on the floor and she stared up at the ceiling. She groaned loudly and just stared at the school ceiling. 

"Well there goes my enthusiasm. I may not ever tell him... hell what's the point, dudes suck.  
"It'll be just like dad. He'll leave and never come back." 

She muttered. She yawned and stayed on the floor. Her eyes felt heavy. 

"Yuki! Hey Yuki!" 

She jumped and stared at the person who was hovering above her. 

"N-N-Naoto-Kun! I thought Uhm that you uhh you were working in that case today! The one with Tatsumi! Moms on that case too, she told me you were working on it with her."

She was barely able to save her ass from that. If Naoto knew about the TV world, who knows what kind of things would do on with the police department. 

"I was, but I also had a prior engagement with you and Nanami." 

He said and smiled a tad to the girl. He reached his hand out to help the girl up. 

Yuki felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she took the males hand. But the boy paused. 

"Your hands... you've been training to hard again." 

Yuki blushed and looked away. 

"Yeah... I wanna get stronger. So I can protect the people I hold closest to me..." 

"You're going to hate me saying this, but you sound just like your father saying that... that same look in his eyes too." 

Yuki turned to see her mother standing there. 

"Don't say that again. It's bad enough that I look like him I don't wanna sound like him too!" 

She said and huffed crossing her arms. 

"Aww don't say that. Your father loved you. Thanks for waking her up Shirogane-San." 

"Now now just Naoto Miss Sanada." 

He said and waved his hand a smile on his face. 

"Only if you start calling me Nanami." 

Yuki rolled her eyes at the two and stood up. 

"So mom, what's for dinner?" She asked. 

"Beef bowls! Homemade." 

"Aww yeah!" 

Yuki said and smiled happily fist bumping the air. She ran out of the room happily. 

"She acts just like him." 

Naoto let out a laugh and shook his head. 

"Come on let's get going." 

Nanami said and smiled to the teen and began to walk.

\-------

Nanami, Naoto, and Yuki all walked into the home Together, each one removing their shoes. Yuki smiled and went to sit down at the table. Naoto following after her and Nanami going to start cooking. Yuki swung her legs as she sat at the table. She smiled and stretched. 

"You know Yuki. While we're waiting on your mother to finish cooking. I'm sure we could work on your studies." 

Yuki winced and groaned quietly. 

"But-" 

the stern look the male gave her made her grumble. 

"Fine." 

She muttered and narrowed her eyes. She knew that he was going to make her work on her least favorite subject. Chemistry. She shuddered as she stood up and grabbed her book from her bag. She came back and sighed. She set it down on the table and bit her bottom lip. 

"I'm no good at this..." 

she muttered quietly. 

"That's why you study. Practice makes perfect." 

Naoto said and gave a small smirk. Nanami watched the two and smirked a bit. Deciding to take her time on cooking. Honestly the ace detective worked himself to death. He needed this break. 

"Okay... Uhm... what do I do. Like, right now we're learning about how the protons and neutrons form together and how many can be on each one... I just don't understand it..." 

Yuki held her head and frowned at the text that she was reading. Naoto had grabbed the girls notes and frowned. 

"Well maybe if you wrote neater and wrote everything down. You would have an easier time understanding it. Here. First." 

He took the book from her and closed it. 

"I want you to rewrite all your notes from the first semester. Neatly and non shorthand. Today's Saturday so it wouldn't be to much of a hassle if you were up late tonight. " 

that smirk on his face... she couldn't stay mad long. 

"Fine..." 

she grumbled. She took the notes out from her book setting them in order and winced at the sloppiness that she had to rewrite. 

"You know if you wrote best the first time it wouldn't be so bad." 

"I know I know. It's just the the last period of the day and I'm tired and I just don't wanna do anything!" 

Yuki grumbled and pouted a tiny bit. 

"Honestly I'd much rather watch tv... or play video games... or sleep..." 

"well right now you're copying notes." 

Naoto tapped the paper and Yuki began writing. It felt like hours when Nanami finished the first half of the first semester. She groaned. 

"Come on now. I know you need to get this done but eat." 

Nanami said and slid the homemade beef bowl infront of her daughter. Yuki smiled happily and set her things in the floor so she wouldn't get food on them. She was excited for this meal. She absolutely loved her mothers beef bowls. She smiled widely and they all said thanks before they all started to eat. 

 

\------------------

After they finished eating, Nanami had started to go back to her notes, Naoto helping her a few times. She could feel her cheeks heat up every time though. But at one point, she had accidently bumped her head on his chin. 

"Oh goodness im sorry..." 

his face was so close to hers... she could feel her cheeks heating up even more. She couldn't take it. Naoto had frozen as well. She stopped writing and gulped. She flipped his hat off his head and wheelie he was distracted she pressed her lips to his. The way he jerked back... backing away completely. She felt her self esteem go out the window. 

"Naoto wait- I'm sorry wait." 

"I... I have to go." 

She watched as the detective prince ran out barely having time to put his shoes on. 

"Wait!" 

She yelled out and went to run after him when it began to storm. She gulped and looked down. 

"Dammit..." 

she whispered. 

"Dammit!" 

She slammed her fist into the wall and grit her teeth. 

"Yuki honey..." 

Nanami gently pulled her daughter back in. 

LNaoto had a lot on his mind right now that's all. I'm sure he needs to think about this." 

Yuki rubbed her eyes and began to cry. 

"M...mommy! Why are all guys the same! All they do is leave me! Daddy didn't even wanna be a-a-around me!" 

Nanami held her daughter close and rubbed her back. She sighed. 

"I don't know yuki... I think you just have bad luck..." 

she said. She felt her daughter giggle a bit and she smiled. She rubbed her daughters back. She sighed. 

"Cmon, I know you don't want to... but you really need to finish your notes." 

"I know mom..." 

she said quietly. Yuki slowly walked back to the table and began the tedious task of writing her notes neatly. 

\--------

The next day, Yuki was still up. She had finished her notes completely. It was neatly done and organized, and she even added extra of what she read in the book. She yawned and looked at her phone. 

"Oh..." 

she muttered. She had missed calls from everyone of her teammates. She called back Yu. 

"Hey sorry I was busy last night." 

"You sound exhausted." 

"Well I'm trying to get my grade I'm  
Chemistry up and I rewrote all my notes painstakingly neat. So I think I'm good for the exams next time they come around." 

Yuki walked over and grabbed herself a mug and started to make herself some coffee. 

"Well that's good. But I was calling to tell you about the midnight channel. We think Naoto is going to be next." 

Yuki staredZ she dropped her phone. But quickly picked it up. 

"Was was was he on the channel?! Was it the shadow, or Or or his s-silhouette?!" 

Yu could sense the desperation in her voice. 

"It was just the silhouette." 

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. 

"Good... Good..." 

she whispered. 

"Because I don't want that to be the last time I ever see him." 

She whispered. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Uhm it's kinda personal. Maybe I'll tell you later. Anyway I'm gonna try to get some rest okay? I'll Talk to you all later." 

When she hung up she sighed. She couldn't stand it. She scribbled her mother a note that she was going out. She then grabbed her rainboots and ran out the door. It was still a light drizzle, but she had to make sure he was okay! She gulped and ran to his house. She grabbed her phone and stood outside his door. She called him. Ring number one... Ring number two... she felt sweat drip down her brow. 

"Y-Yuki?" 

His voice was heavy with sleep. She let out a sigh. 

"You're alright." 

She whispered.  
I mean... I was wondering if... we were still alright. After last night you running away and such..." 

There was silence on the other end. She began to chew at her lip. 

"It was shocking to say the least. But, I need you to know I cannot persue a relationship." 

She felt her heart shatter again. 

"As long as I get to keep you as a close friend... I'll be okay." 

It took everything in her power to say that to the male. She had fallen head over heels. She really had. But here he was outright telling her that she couldn't ever be in a relationship with him. Honestly it hurt. But even if she couldn't be romantically involved, she wanted him to be there for her. 

"Then were all right. Now can I ask why you're standing at my door in the pouring rain without an umbrella?" 

Yuki had just realised that the rain had started to pick up. She let out a laugh and looked up to see the male looking at her. 

"I was worried." 

Both of the teenagers laughed. 

\--------

Yuki stared. She didn't get to save him! But here he was standing before his shadow. He wasn't even scared. He was smarting off to the child like thing. She stayed quiet and listened to what was happening. She could hear the cracking in Naotos voice. She then heard he secret. 

"How could you be the perfect man when you were not even male at all?!" 

She was stunned. Her body shook. Naoto... wasn't... male? She gulped and tried to swallow the knot in her throat. That's when he, no... that's when she said he words that got he shadow turning. 

Come on!" 

She yelled and grabbed the human naoto away from battle. She grabbed the girl and held her close. She could feel her muscles were heavy from exhaustion. 

"Are you okay? Did that thing hit you at all?" 

She asked aas she fell backwards. You had chosen three other people to take with him and she was left behind with kanji, yukiko, and Rise. She gulped. 

"N...No, I'm fine." 

Honestly naoto didn't think that Yuki would be here... He didn't think her as apart of this group. But she was saving her life. 

"Good... I was so worried for you Naoto-kun..." 

She was... worried for her? Did she not hear that she shadow had spilled her major secret? She had lied to her ever since she knew her. 

Yuki brushed a bit of hair from the girls eyes. 

"We'll talk later okay?" 

\-----

Naoto was exhausted after her time in the TV. Of course she told her mother the secret and well. She had something else to tell her mother. 

"I... I know Naoto is a girl. But mom... I dont, nothing changed. I... I still..." 

"Thats completely okay honey. I am okay with you feeling this way for another girl. But, you neee to make sure she's okay with it. Not everyone will accept your choice in love either." 

Yuki listsed to her mom. She letnout a soft laugh.

"It's still an upgrade from my last relationship."

She said quietly. Nanami shuddered and sighed. 

"Honestly you dating a watermelon would be better for you than adachi." 

Yuki let out a laugh and hugged her mother. She was so glad that she accepted her. But, this could still be for naught. Naoto could still reject her advances. But she was going to show the other female. She didn't care. 

"I'm going to go see her mom, I'll be back later." 

She said and smiled. Nanami nodded. 

"Good luck dearie." 

She kissed her daughters head then watched her run off. 

"Just like your father. Never giving up... or maybe to headstrong for your own good." 

Nanami smiled and sighed. Shenremebered she had to flat out kiss Akihiko for him to piece together that she liked him. She chuckled a bit and shook her head

Yuki made it to naotos house and knocked on the door. She was glad it was her who openers it. 

"Hey..." 

"Oh, hello Yuki." 

Naoto didn't expect the girl at her front door. But, she couldn't help but smile. Yuki smiled to the girl. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Oh yes, my parents are out at the moment so, it should be fine." 

Naoto moved out of the way so she could enter, she closed the door behind her and watched her remove her shoes. She smiled gently and walked back to the living room and sat at the table. Yuki smiled gently at the girl as she followed her. 

"I uhm, I came here to tell you something." 

Yuki could feel her heart in her feet and throats at the same time. The way Naoto looked at her... she could feel her body tense as she sat up straighter. She tugged at the shirt collar and gulped.

"Mmhm?" 

Naoto knew what this was about. She had a feeling that she's going to scold her for lying. She couldn't even bring herself to talk

"It hasn't changed. I... I still really... really like you. Even when I found out you were female I thought it would change butnivw waitednfor days and nothing's happened. I still... i still feel the same." 

Naoto felt her eyes widen. What had just happened..? She gulped. She didn't know. She admitted to herself that she had gained some feeling since that kiss she surprised on her that night. But, she never expected her to... like females as well. She remembered the relationship she had with adachi-San. She wasn't the same girl when she was with him. But now, she could sense the strength and resolve that she gained from the experience. She acted on a whim. She couldn't take it. She stood up and walked over to her. She sat down beside her and pressed her lips against the other girls. 

\-------

The case was solved and well, today was Valentine's Day. Yuki had hand made and hand crafted cute little animal chocolates. She smiled and presented them to Naoto. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Naoto-Kun!" 

Naoto blinked. They had been dating for a while now, even to the point where She spends the night and they can share a bed without being embarrassed. She smiled gently and took the chocolates from the excited white haired girl.

"Thank you Yuki." 

Naoto smiled gently. They had made the deal that they would take turns each year. This year naoto would do white day and Yuki do Valentine's Day. Next year it would be switched. But today, Naoto had planned a date with Nanamis help. A picnic in the park, she had even gotten her a gift and left it at her house. 

"No need to be so formal Nao-Kun!"

Naoto leaned over and planted a kiss on the girls lips. She loved being shorter than Naoto, it was so cute. Naoto was barely taller than her though maybe by a few inches. 

"Cmon, I have a wonderful day planned for us." 

Naoto gently took the girls hand and intertwined their fingers. Honestly she was shocked no one from their group realised they were a couple. Well, naoto wasn't one for PDA, but if she let Yuki she would be all over her, no matter where it was. Yuki smiled happily and watched as naoto grabbed something from her locker, then took her hand. She smiled at the feeling of their fingers intertwined. She moved closer to the girl and kissed her cheek. She giggled as they walked to the flood plain. Naoto let go of her hand as she moved to the basket and unfolded a checkers blanket. She smiled. 

"Aww you made us a picnic?" 

Yuki sat down beside naoto. Together they shared sandwiches, and a single grape soda, though naoto brought two. Tiki adjusted herself where she had her head in the girls lap. She reached in the bag and pulled or a chocolate. She placed one half in her moth and moved where she was sitting in the girls lap. Naoto didn't get what she was hinting at at first, br when she glanced at her lips then back into her eyes she chuckled. 

"Okay, but we're saving the rest of these for later."

She whispered and leaned in, taking the chocolate between her teeth. It slowly turned into a kiss, Yuki's hands rested on her shoulders, one of  
Naoto rested on her side and the other gently stroking her cheek. It slowly turned into a competition. It stared with tiki using her tongue trying to steal Naotos chocolate. When naoto pulled away she smirked. 

"I got the whole piece." 

She whispered into yukis ear and smirked. Yuki blushed and looked at her lover. She was rarely so bold... she blushed deeply and giggled. Naoto loved that sound. The sound she made when she was happy. She gently kissed the girls lower lip and smiled. 

"Y-you're rarely so bold. I like it." 

She said and snickered a bit st the girl. She couldn't help but like it. She smiled and mkved frim her lap. Only to be pulled back in. 

"Let's stay like this just a little longer okay?" 

Naoto said it quietly. She gently laid her head on the other girls chest, listening to her heartbeat. She felt Yukis hand gently come up and fiddle with her hair after knocking the hat off. The two smiled. They were so Happy together.

 

Later that day, when it got to dark to stay out any longer they packed up and naoto walked with Yukon Home. 

"I got you something else too. Cover your eyes 

Naoto smiled and opened the door. Nanami was holding the present. Naoto quickly took it from  
Her and held it to the girls face.

"Ahh! It's wet!" 

She moved her hands and opened her eyes. 

"Oh my god you got me a puppy?!" 

Naoto smiled and laughed a bit at the girls reaction. 

"It was your mothers idea. I wanted to get you something for Valentine's Day, even if it isn't chocolate." 

"Oh my god naoto I love her. I'm going to name her... hmm... any thoughts?"

Naoto smiled anbit. "Why not Molly?"

"Aww! Molly would be cute!" 

She said and smiled. 

"Because your my Sherlock, and I'm your john, mom is missed Hudson and now we have a molly!" 

She knew that naoto was quoting her favorite tv show. She smiled happily. 

\-----

The years passed. Yu had left and ended up comming back. Naoto was a female detective, Nanami and akihiko had moved back to the country mansion the family owned. So, Yuki and naoto had their own house. yuki, she was a housewife. She enjoyed it. She cooked, cleaned, and took care of the dogs they had. Bur she was cleaning extra today, because today was the day their child would be comming Home. A woman who had gotten pregnant and didn't want the kid put it up for adoption. Luckily enough naoto and yuki were seen as good mothers. So, today would be the day. Life, was going great. Their team had learned of their relationship when Naoto proposed on New Years even infront of everyone. It was beautiful. She smiled at the find memory and sat down. The house was clean as could be. 

Naoto rushed in. Smiling, seeing her wife sitting on the couch in a sparkling clean Home. She hadn't missed the delivery yet. She sat down beside yuki and neither of them could stop smiling. They were going to be mothers! Then, that beautiful knock happened.


End file.
